Mages of Twilight
by dragon age origins guy
Summary: When Bella moves to forks she thinks she will be all alone. But soon She will learn of someone that has been waiting for her for 17 years. Bella& My OC please R
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own absolutely none of the twilight series just my character.**

**Prequel/Overview: Okay so I have come to really enjoy Twilight because all my friends are obsessed over it. I'm even auditioning for Breaking Dawn. I haven't read all the books but seeing the movie I really wanted to add a character that I wish was in the series. I thought that Bella should have had an immortal sorcerer male friend who is black and has been with Bella for all of her lifetimes as a mortal since they met at the beginning of the 1600s. My version of Twilight magic users would be more elemental and white/grey/black magic though black is forbidden. I also thought that for thousands of years sorcerers/esses ruled the known world until they were overthrown by the vampires, werewolves, and humans so there is like a stigma were magic users look down on vampires and werewolves because they were slaves. They are still be a powerful order with headquarters all over the world but not as powerful as they used to be. My characters real name would be Ahti but he would go by Jerry Morton for humans. He and Bella were intimate in one of their lives together so he cares deeply for her and does whatever he can to protect her and keep her safe. He is a bisexual character and is imprinted on by Embry which he ignores until he finally gives into it. Also in my version of sorcerers/esses since they are so connected to the world when they die hey create life for example a forest or trees growing in the spot they die. Like when they are bleeding or hurt they bleed green and their hair and eyes starts to turn green. The physical description of the character is this: 5'7, brown/green eyes, long black/green hair, a little above average weight like 200 plus, urban dresser, and black/Caribbean look. Mental description would be: funny, sarcastic, brave, smart, loving, protective, manipulative, and spontaneous. I will use this character in probably all my Twilight stories but this is his history if you want to know it. The first story I plan on doing will be set in the first film and Jerry meeting Bella again. I'll try to stick to the series as much as possible but I may change a few things sorry ahead of time!!!!! ^_^ I hope everyone loves my character and stories and please be sure to review.**


	2. The Reunion of a Century

A/N: **Well Here is chapter 1 I tried to make it as much like the MOVIE as possible especially with dialogue though I left some lines out and will also put in different lines. Also if you have seen the movie I hope that means you know who says what line because I don't want to put who said everything that would get boring.**

There she was again. It seemed like every time I saw Bella she became more beautiful and different. She quickly got out of her of rusted red truck. Everyone in the parking lot was staring at her and discussing her like some weird alien. _The assholes if only they knew her like I did, well then again I've known her for centuries_. She started to make her way up to the school and my eyes followed her like an eagle. _How am I going to get to her this time?  
_

A friend of mine fixed this problem quite quickly. Eric Yorkie. He was a tall Asian with jet black hair and dark eyes. Eric could always be counted on to not only dress sharp, but also look for the latest gossip and girls. "Hey Jerry ready to go meet the new girl?" he squeaked unable to contain his excitement. "You bet Eric, come on or we'll miss her." Me and Eric quickly ran up to the school to find Bella. We quickly found her trying to read her paper to find her way around.

"Your Isabella Swan the new girl, hi I'm Eric the eyes and ears of this place." "And I'm Jerry." Bella turned and looked at me for a moment. "Hi, your eyes their so beautiful." "Thank you cherie." "I feel like I know you from somewhere, do I?" "Maybe in another life cherie." Eric looking uncomfortable quickly began talking again. "Um anything you need: tour guide, lunch date, shoulder to cry on." "Um I'm really kind of the more suffer in silence type. Eric took a second and replied. "Good headline for your future I'm on the paper and your news baby front page." "No I'm not… please don't have any sort of…" Bella stuttered. "Whoa whoa cillaxs no feature." "Okay thanks." "Cool." I smiled at Bella again and looked at her paper. "It looks like your heading to the gym. Come on follow us." Me and Eric proceeded to walk Bella to the gym talking all the while.

_Unfortunately we were just playing stupid norms games oh right I mean humans.  
_

The boys were forced to play basketball while the girls played volleyball. I looked over at Bella and saw she was having a hard time adjusting. Suddenly the ball was hit to Bella and she quickly hit it away. It hit a friend of mine named Mike Newton. _Uh here we go again_. "WHOA!" mike said grapping his head. I started laughing and walked over to him. "I'm sorry. I told them not to let me play." "Aw wait. No no no that's… don't… your uh Isabella right?" "Just Bella." "Yeah I'm Mike…Newton." "Oh nice to meet you." "Don't worry Bella, Mikes' got a head made of stone he'll live." Yet another one of my friends came running up. Jessica. _Why does this keep happening_? "She's got a great spike huh? I'm Jessica by the way. Hey you're from Arizona right?" "Yeah." "Aren't people from Arizona supposed to be like really tan?" "Yeah. Maybe that's my they kicked me out." Mike and Jessica began laughing. "You're good." "That's so funny." We all walked back to our games until the bell rang.

_Finally lunch now I can talk to Bella_.

As we all made our way through the lunch line mike joked the entire time. I was so happy when we all finally were sitting down. Eric was already there talking things over with some girl. "Hey Mickey you met my home girl Bella." "Oh you're your home girl." "Yeah." "My girl." Tyler yet a another friend I know it's ridiculous how many I have came up and kissed Bellas' cheek. He then pulled Mikes' chair causing him to fall to the ground. Mike got up and started chasing Tyler all over the cafeteria. "Oh my god. It's like first grade all over again. You're the shiny new toy." Angela a girl, who worked on the paper with Eric, yet another friend, sat down and snapped a photo of us all. "Smile. Sorry I needed a candidate for the feature." "Features dead Angela don't bring it up again." Eric blurted out. "Its okay I…" Bella began "I... I got your back baby." Eric said as he left. "Guess we'll just run another editorial on teen drinking." "I mean you could always go for eating disorders, Speedo padding on the swim team." "Actually that's a good one." "Kirk right that exactly who I thought. Were talking Olympic size." Jessica said now fully in the conversation. I began laughing. I noticed Bella looking out the window and instantly grew angry at what I saw.

_The Cullen's_. _Damn vampires always walking around like they own stuff_.

"Who are they?" Bella Finally asked. "The Cullen's." "Their um doctor and Mrs. Cullen's foster kids. They moved down here from Alaska like a few years ago." "They kind of keep to themselves." "Yeah cause their all together. Like together. The blonde girl that's Rosalie and she with Emmett the big dark haired guy. I'm not even sure it's legal." "Jess they're not actually related." "Yeah I know but they live together its weird. And the little dark haired short girl is Alice and she's with Jasper the blond one who looks like he's in pain. Doctor Cullen is like this foster dad slash matchmaker." "Maybe He'll adopt me." Edward Cullen started to walk up to the door. Bella looked at him and asked "Who's he?" "That's Edward Cullen. He's totally gorgeous obviously, but apparently nobody here's good enough for him like I care. Seriously don't waste your time." "Huh I wasn't planning to." Bella turned to look at Edward who of course was staring at her. Bastard. The bell rang and we all made our way to our classes I aid goodbye to Bella, Eric, and Mike as they went off to biology. I unfortunately had to sit in AP Chemistry the whole time.

Since I had taken this class like a hundred times and had a 110 average I simply looked out the window. The luscious green scenery made me want to get out and practices my elemental spells. I also thought of Bella. It had been seventeen years since I had last seen her in her other life. I always worried myself over her being different but she seemed to always keep her sweet nature about her in all her lives. I remembered when we were together back in 1749 at a lavish party.

_Hahaha the good old days. There used to be so much magic in the world for everyone._

Now it seems mages are the only people practicing magic now. The bell I almost didn't notice as the bell rang to end class. I grabbed my stuff and ran to find Bella. When I entered the hall I saw her long hair quickly walking to the office, and I then followed in suit.

I saw Edward burst out of the office before I reached the door. He turned and looked at me and I started glaring at him. He then looked down and walked away. Bella soon came out of the office and almost knocked me down.

"Jerry hi uh whatca doing?" "Looking for you as a matter of a fact." "Really why?" "Why do you think so we can hang out. Look come on your new and I'm one of the people who knows you best in this world." "What do you mean knows me?" "Figure of speech darling but I can read people very easily. Come on lets go I'll help with your home work." "Alright but I have to meet my dad for dinner." "No problem I'm starving." I smiled which made Bella smile and we left.

"I just can't get over how grown up you are and so gorgeous." Our waitress said addressing Bella and handing us all food. In no time another man approached our table. "Hey Bella… do you remember me? I played Santa one year" "Yeah Waylon she hasn't had a Christmas here since she was four." Chief Swan stated sarcastically. "I bet I made an impression though didn't I?" "You always do." Said Chief "Butt crack Santa." Our waitress said. We all laughed. "Hey kids love those little bottles though." "Alright let the girl eat her garden burger Waylon. As soon as you're done I will bring you your favorite. Berry cobbler remember? Your dad still has it every Thursday." The waitress said with big smile. "Thank you that'd be great." Bella said shaking her head.

As we ate our dinner I started to realize Bella was just like her father. Well she had always been a daddy's girl. After we finished eating we the chief dropped us off at the library. I spent a couple of hours there tutoring and learning more of Bella. Chief came and picked Bella up and I made my way home. As I walked down the street I saw a bed of garden dried up and dead. I smiled as I waved my hand and the garden suddenly came to life sprouting up all the recently dead plants.

When I got to my "home" or coven I was welcomed by a fellow mage. Luther Danger. He was a tall five hundred year old mage who looked like a twenty two year old Asian man. He had dark hair and eyes that shined in moonlight and a smug smile seemed to always be on his face. He was very skinny and currently dressed like an "emo".

_Huh, the humans of today, I remember when they were just secondary citizens to us._

Luther was in my opinion a very normal mage for all intents and purposes. He practiced heavily in grey magic and elementals. "So Ahti still enjoy playing the mortal?" "Your one to talk Luther." "Destiny has a message for everyone come we've been waiting for you." "What kind of message?" "Well it's really more of a debriefing but you can ask her questions now come on." We made our way to our bookshelf. Luther waved his hands and spoke some words and the bookshelf began to reform into a door. We walked inside and made our way up a flight of stairs. When we entered the meeting room I saw all my current companions.

Destiny sat in the middle of a giant protection circle with the rest of our members around her. Destiny was almost a thousand years old herself only shy eight years. But looked simply like an eighteen year old. She had blond hair with beautiful, shiny emerald eyes. Around her were Winter, Blaze, Star, and Alex.

Winter and Blaze were twins. Winter had beautiful; creamy black skin with blue eyes and white hair and had a very petite built. Her brother also had creamy skin but differencing in the fact that his eyes changed between reds, yellows, and oranges and his hair was jet black. Theyhad both come to be very efficient in elemental magic, Winter in ice and Blaze in fire.

Star was a quiet girl with bright brown hair and bright blue eyes and fair skin complexion. She was filled with kindness and compassion that could fill countries. She had become very powerful in white magic and has become a master healer in her eight hundred years, yet looked like a sweet sixteen year old.

Alex was a very intelligent intellectual that had master over white protection spells. In his four hundred and fifteen years he had always look like a nineteen year old. He had Black hair with brown eyes along with a muscular build and looked like a modern day Hispanic and was from Mexico.

"Ahti I'm so pleased to see you." Destiny said addressing me. I bowed and responded. "You have grave news I hear." "I'm afraid so please sit down in the circle so we can make sure no ones listening." Me and Luther sat down and listened intently. "I have recently had a vision that has shown me terrible things. I have seen a group of vampires killing a man." "That's not out of the normal Destiny." Alex said. "It's not all. I have seen black users stirring in the east." The tension in our group quickly rose. "Black users here?" Winter and Blaze said in unison as always. "Not yet but they have been moving and the last thing we need is for them to join up with vampires. I sent word to England and they have instructed us to watch very carefully. Also..." She turned to me. "I have seen the vampires coming after someone specific." "Who is it?" I asked. "I... I'm sorry Ahti but it seems that they are coming after Bella."


End file.
